


My Baby is a Nuclear Winter

by Repconn (Kadan)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadan/pseuds/Repconn
Summary: idk man Michael Langdon's fine ass is basically apocalypse uber. i haven't written in a while so idk man! maybe ur a witch





	My Baby is a Nuclear Winter

You’re sitting on the floor of your bedroom when the knob turns and the door swings open, seemingly by itself. You were laying in the darkness, listening to music for some time and had lost sight of the rest of the world. This sudden intrusion jolts you upright.  
A tall, slender figure loomed in the doorway. The silhouette glided gracefully across the dim room and stopped in just in front of you. Suddenly the candles on your desk were aflame and you could scarcely make out the features of the striking man whose groin was at your eyelevel. You scanned his body from his leather shoes up to his beautiful long hair.  
The only thing you could hear was the air raid siren, distant yet deafening. His eyes were fixated on yours from the start, he flashed you a sinful smile once you finally met his gaze. He beamed down at you as you realized the terror of the situation. The stranger on your rug seemed to not have a care in the soon to be decimated world.  
He knelt down to meet you and took your hand. The noise of the outside world -the siren, the screams- stopped abruptly and all you could hear was his calm voice. “Come with me if you want to start really living.” The tone of his voice and raise of his eyebrow made you feel as though he knew the monotonous routine you’d fallen into day upon day.  
Before you could respond you were on your feet, face to face with the mysterious intruder. The sickly sweet scent of him filled your head, intoxicating. He let go of your hand and watched you struggle to catch your footing. When his fingers left yours the air raid siren and sounds of panic started back up. The devilishly handsome stranger smirked at your bewilderment and pathetic attempted to make sense of the situation.  
The one thing you did know was this was not a test. After years of government warnings and preparation and practice drills you knew this time was different. Launch codes had been entered, big red buttons had surely been pressed, things like “Mr. President, are you sure you want to do this?” were probably repeated.  
“Well?” he asked, looking at his wrist and tapping the spot where a watch ought to be.  
Without thinking you grabbed his hand although it was not offered to you. The chaos went silent again and despite looking astonished he did not pull his arm away. Instead he gripped your hand tightly in his, it was icy cold and sent chills throughout your whole body.  
“Who are you?” you finally managed. “What” are you felt more appropriate but likely offensive and you did not wish to offend this entity radiating the most magical energy you’d ever felt.  
“I’m the man who’s going to deliver you from nuclear annihilation.”  
“Be my guest, I suppose?” You kept tight hold of him and gestured to the doorway with your free hand.  
“Oh, I’m afraid it won’t be that easy.” He brushed his fingers through your hair and tucked it behind your ear. You realize he’d still been studying your every expression, refused to break from your gaze the whole time.  
Until now.  
He looked down at your hands and pulled them to his chest. The heat was so overwhelming, you thought this must be the atomic blast. His cold touch turned fiery and you felt an energy surge from his body into yours.  
Then you felt nothing.  
_  
When you came to you were in a cold, dank room painted a dark red. You had been laid to rest in a cushy bed with red satin sheets, matching the walls, and enough pillows for a gothic recreation of the princess and the pea. You gaze around the vast room, there is a red Victorian armchair facing each corner of the room.  
“You’ve kept me waiting” you hear His voice from the corner behind you. “But that’s just fine, we have all the time in the world.” You turn to your left and see that same wicked grin. The man kneels by your bedside and extends a handshake.  
You hesitate, remembering the intense burning sensation felt last time you touched him.  
“Don’t worry!” he teased, “I’m only trying to introduce myself. No funny business.” You kept your hands at your sides. “Well, I’m Michael Langdon and I've just been dying to meet you.”


End file.
